Adiós Memoria
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Songfic de Amourshipping.


Titulo: Amourshipping – Adiós Memoria

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Serena decide confesar sus sentimientos a Ash.

_**Cierro mis ojos, viendo nuestras siluetas juntas, ponen pesada mi respiración.**_

Es un día más en la región Kalos, a tan solo unos días de que empiece la liga, para la cual Ash se ha preparado mejor; esta vez tiene la confianza al 1000% junto a sus Pokemon. En ese momento esta planeando estrategias, mientras una linda castaña lo mira, responde al nombre de Serena; y mientras lo mira, tiene un pensamiento que la agobia.

Ash…eres increíble, cada vez que te veo, me das ese calor especial que con nadie más tengo – Pensaba Serena, mientras cerraba sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y tiene en su mente una visión de ella y el tomados de la mano, su mayor deseo, en eso sigue pensando.

Si supieras, que siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo más que una hermosa amistad, pero tengo miedo de que no me correspondas – Pensaba ella, mientras sentía como si le estrujaran el corazón.

Después de entrenar, Ash fue con Serena, y decidieron almorzar. Durante el almuerzo; Ash la nota que esta algo rara y decide hablar.

¿Serena, estas bien, te pasa algo? – Pregunto Ash a su amiga Serena.

_**¡Adiós lágrimas Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes! y cierro mis ojos...**_

En eso la castaña se armó de valor, y esta vez se decidió a confesarle su amor al chico de sus sueños.

De hecho, hay algo que debo decirte – Dijo Serena algo seria a Ash.

¿Qué cosa Serena? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Yo…yo… - Decía Serena, sin poder completar la oración.

Dímelo Serena, no me dejes con la duda – Dijo Ash muy nervioso.

¿Recuerdas lo que vivimos en el campamento de verano? – Dijo Serena cerrando sus ojos.

Si, fueron buenos tiempos – Dijo Ash.

Pues de eso hablo, ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? – Dijo Serena, comenzando a llorar.

_**Sobre la ciudad en tonos de azul, el cielo que no puede dejar de llorar.**_

Y en ese instante comenzó a llover, y Ash empieza a preguntarle a Serena de que promesa.

¿Promesa? ¿Acaso hicimos una promesa? – Dijo Ash algo confundido pero muy sorprendido.

¿¡Ya lo olvidaste!? – Dijo Serena algo molesta, mientras seguía llorando.

Esa reacción basto a Ash para asustarse, y preguntarle a Serena de que promesa habla ella.

Serena por favor, dime ¿Qué promesa hicimos? – Dijo Ash tratando de calmar a Serena.

Serena se levantó, y salió a correr en medio de la lluvia; ella estaba llorando, mientras pensaba muy dolida.

¿Acaso olvidaste la promesa que hicimos el ultimo día del campamento?, pero aunque ahora este enojada contigo, nunca te odiaría, al contrario siempre serás mi único amor – Dijo Serena mientras corría y salían esas brillantes lágrimas.

Serena, espera, oye Serena – Gritaba Ash a Serena, pero al ver como seguía corriendo decidió alcanzarla.

_**Busco ese día, Cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro**_

En eso Serena, que sigue corriendo, tiene un recuerdo de su niñez.

"Flashback"

Serena ya estaba en casa con su mamá, mientras en su cuarto ella estaba muy triste porque creía que nunca más volvería a ver a Ash, a quien conoció en el campamento, y en sus manos tenía el pañuelo que él le dio a ella para curar su rodilla cuando se conocieron.

Ash…te extraño mucho, solo deseo volver a verte y que cumplamos nuestra promesa – Decía la pequeña Serena, mientras tenía en sus manos el pañuelo.

"Fin del Flashback"

Serena continua su camino, hasta llegar a lo que parece una casa abandonada cerca de un rio, ahí ella se refugia mientras piensa.

¿Por qué no soy directa con mis sentimientos? Quizás si le digo de una vez lo que siento, bastara para que este en paz, aunque el quizás no sienta lo mismo por mí – Dijo Serena muy deprimida, mientras continua llorando.

Mientras Ash sigue buscando a Serena.

Hawlucha, busca a Serena, si la ves avísame – Dijo Ash a su Hawlucha.

Haw – Asintió el Pokemon.

¿Qué le sucede a Serena? ¿Y qué promesa hice con ella? – Pregunto Ash para sí mismo.

En ese instante, recordó a lo que se refería Serena.

"Flashback"

Oye Ash – Dijo la pequeña Serena.

¿Pasa algo Serena? – Pregunto el pequeño Ash a Serena.

Mañana es el último día del campamento, y tengo miedo de no volverte a ver – Dijo la pequeña Serena comenzando a llorar.

¿Qué dices? Hagamos una promesa – Dijo Ash.

¿Promesa? – Pregunto la pequeña Serena.

Si, de que algún día nos volveremos a ver, y que cuando seamos grandes seremos novios – Dijo el pequeño Ash.

Te esperare hasta que nos volvamos a ver – Dijo Serena sonrojada.

Cumpliré mi promesa – Dijo el pequeño Ash abrazando a Serena.

"Fin del Flashback"

Maldición, ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi promesa que hice? Soy un completo idiota, perdóname Serena, debo encontrarla – Dijo Ash.

_**Escuchando con atención, Incluso ahora puedo oír tu voz cada vez más fuerte.**_

Serena seguía estando en la casa abandonada del rio, mientras seguía llorando.

Ash, te amo, y siempre lo hare, pero debo decírtelo – Decía Serena.

Mientras con Ash, seguía buscándola y ya había recordado lo sucedido.

¿Serena, donde estás? – Gritaba Ash por todos lados, esperando una respuesta.

Continuaba lloviendo, y se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta. Mientras se preocupaba más y más por ella.

Demonios, esto va a ser una tormenta, debo encontrarla, no dejare que le pase nada malo – Dijo Ash con determinación.

En eso ve venir a su Hawlucha.

¿Hawlucha, has encontrado a Serena? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon.

Haw – Dijo Hawlucha a su entrenador.

Bien, te sigo – Dijo Ash siguiendo a su Pokemon.

En eso Ash divisa la casa cerca del rio, que ya había crecido gracias a la lluvia.

¿Es ahí, Hawlucha? – Pregunto Ash a su Pokemon.

Haw – Dijo afirmando a su entrenador.

Gracias, regresa – Dijo Ash regresándolo a su Pokebola.

En eso corre hacia la casa.

¡Serena! – Gritaba Ash a Serena.

¿Esa voz, es Ash? – Preguntaba Serena a sí misma.

Una vez dentro de la casa Ash vio a Serena.

_**Una vez más, quiero ver ese momento abrázame, tenme más cerca.**_

Serena, perdóname – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Ash, debo decirte algo – Dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por Ash que la abrazo.

Era algo que Serena no esperaba, estaba muy impresionada, como cuando la primera vez que Ash la abrazo siendo niños, en eso Ash vuelve a hablarle.

_**Mírame, y devuélveme la sonrisa, llamándome por mi nombre una vez más, sería suficiente.**_

Serena, ya recordé la promesa que hicimos, y te diré que estoy dispuesto a todo por tu felicidad – Dijo Ash mirando a los ojos a Serena.

Serena estaba en Shock, pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz porque Ash recordó la promesa que hicieron de niños, y estaba llorando de nuevo mientras había un sonrojo en su precioso rostro.

_**¡Adiós lágrimas Brillantes, brillantes, brillantes!**_

Serena ¿Qué pasa estas bien? – Pregunto Ash muy preocupado a Serena.

Ash, eres un tontito, estoy llorando pero de alegría – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, mientras seguía llorando.

¿Ósea que tú? – Dijo Ash, para oír lo que Serena le iba a decir.

Si Ash, tú me gustas mucho – Dijo Serena mirando a Ash, muy feliz.

En eso Ash le limpia con su mano las lágrimas de su rostro y como si en verdad lo supiera, le dio un beso en su frente.

Serena, tú también me gustas mucho, pero creo que tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti – Dijo Ash algo avergonzado a Serena.

_**Sólo por esta noche, detiene el tiempo, no dejes de amarme, cumple mi deseo.**_

Serena estaba feliz, porque escucho lo que ella quería escuchar que el chico que a ella tanto le gustaba sentía lo mismo que ella, y dejándose llevar por su corazón, beso a Ash en los labios, en un inicio estaba en shock por lo que hizo Serena, pero luego comenzó a corresponderle el beso, mientras la abrazaba, tenían ambos un pensamiento.

Creo que ya entiendo esto de ser novio, y me gusta – Pensaba Ash mientras besaba a Serena.

Al fin mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, espero que nunca me separe de el – Pensaba Serena mientras se besaba con Ash.

Tras el beso, ambos volvieron a hablar.

Serena, ahora sé que mi felicidad es contigo – Dijo Ash a su Serena.

Yo igual Ash, por eso cumple mi deseo; nunca dejes de amarme – Dijo Serena al chico de sus sueños.

Siempre estaré contigo, además es lindo tenerte como mi novia – Dijo Ash a Serena, sin pensar lo que dijo.

¿Novia? ¿Acaso eso piensas de mí? – Dijo Serena más roja que un tomate maduro.

Si…de hecho…Serena… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – Dijo Ash muy nervioso a Serena.

Ash, gracias por cumplir tu promesa, y sí; acepto ser tu novia – Dijo Serena aceptando la propuesta de Ash.

_**¡Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve! Adiós memoria.**_

Al fin estaban juntos, era un hermoso momento; pero Ash le hablo a su novia.

Oye Serena, debemos volver, está lloviendo realmente fuerte y se está haciendo tormenta – Dijo Ash, sin perder su tacto suave con su novia.

Cierto, debemos regresar, si no nos resfriaremos – Dijo Serena a su novio.

En eso mientras se miran, se ve un gran rayo y se oye el fuerte estruendo de su trueno; eso basto para asustar a Serena, la cual busco refugio en los brazos de su novio. Y mientras se abrazan Serena tiene un pensamiento.

Ahora que tengo a Ash conmigo, los recuerdos de mi pasado sin él pueden irse, porque ahora vendrán los de mi futuro con el – Pensaba Serena en los brazos de Ash.

¿Estas bien?, tranquila, siempre te protegeré – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Oh Ash, eres tan dulce conmigo, mi príncipe – Dijo Serena a su amado.

Bueno, princesa, regresemos a donde estábamos – Dijo Ash tomando la mano de Serena, justo como cuando eran niños, pero ahora lo hacía no solo hacia su amiga de la niñez, sino que tomaba la mano de su verdadero amor.

_**Y cierro los ojos...**_

Serena en ese momento era la chica más feliz del mundo Pokemon, por que tenía el amor de su chico soñado, y mientras caminan tomados de sus manos, ella cierra sus ojos y habla en voz baja.

Ahora, ya sé que es lo que quiero, no solo ser una actriz, quiero ser la esposa del maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum – Dijo Serena en voz muy baja.

Serena, eres una chica muy especial para mí, por eso juro dar lo mejor de mí por hacerte feliz – Dijo Ash a su chica.

Ya lo haces, desde hace 7 años – Dijo Serena muy feliz a su novio.

Si, y espero que tengamos una larga relación, y hasta casarnos – Dijo Ash.

Te amo – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti, mucho más – Dijo Ash.

**FIN.**


End file.
